There is hardly any field of science that can compete with the significance of that, that deals with the cell-to-cell interaction. It has been recognized that the majority, if not all of the organism's responses to external and internal insults, lead to the cascade of events that include rapid synthesis and release of proximal cytokines such as IL-1, TNF and IL-6, followed by binding to specific surface receptors of the target cells. In turn, these cells release a variety of lipid mediators which lead to the progress of inflammatory cascade. Subsequently several enzymes, such as phospholipase A2, cyclo-and lipooxygenase and others, induce a release of a variety of eicosanoids with ensuing cellular damage. Last decade faced virtual explosion of scientific developments in the above fields. Complex and often reciprocal relationship of various cytokines and lipid mediators, participation of enhancers and inhibitors, the impact of the surface receptors both membrane attached and soluble, and many other factors such as adhesion molecules, growth factors, cAMP enhancers and inhibitors, protein kinase C and G proteins make the field of cell-to-cell interaction extremely complex. Lipid mediators play a very important role in the above field. In 1991 the first FASEB conference entitled "Cytokines and lipid mediators in regulation of cell function" took place in Copper Mountain, CO. The conference gathered over 150 scientists and over 50 scientific presentations took place. It was extremely successful! Scientific interaction led to a significant number of new and original collaborative efforts. A significant, and often neglected, interaction of the members of academic institutions with the scientists from biotechnological and pharmaceutical industries took place and should be encouraged. In the last 3 years enormous progress has been achieved in the field of cytokines and lipid mediators. The second FASEB conference in 1993 seems to be a natural and necessary follow up of the first conference. I should emphasize especially an important new development in the last 3 years, that stems from the basic scientific background, namely the attempt to treat various inflammatory and infectious conditions with various inhibitors of proinflammatory cytokines, lipid mediators and enzymes. The second conference hopefully will address in more detail these early attempts and will further stimulate both established and young scientists to continue their seminal work in this important biomedical area.